Full moon! A little Saiyajin girl!
by Super-Rage
Summary: Rage headed out to the new dimension to find the curselifter! He finds out there are creatures called full moon beasts, what are they and they sound familiar, Rage tries to find out what they are.


Rage: Hey everyone! It's the start of the new arc!

Rei: I don't want to do this.

Rage: Ah c'mon Rei everyone is going to do it.

Rei: Geez fine, there has been an issue with a recent member that left a bratty comment behind in the last story. Next time make comments about the storyline or the author. Making comments about a human error should not be complained about. You might be making the errors yourself aswell.

Rage: What she meant to tell is enjoy the story and leave a comment behind, thank you and have fun.

Rei: I still think Makoto-chan would've won against you.

Rage: Now now Rei, we did our part nwo let the readers read the story.

**Full moon! A little Saiya-jin girl?!**

Leaving everyone behind, Rage sets on a new journey. A place to get rid of his curse but also to accomplish a task that was given by the Ruler of Dimensions.

In the middle of a deserted place a bright light appears, both Rage and the Ruler of Dimensions appear. They land on the ground, the Ruler of Dimensions looks around watching the area and the nlooks at Rage. "Well then, this is your stop." He says and Rage sees Shenryu pop out his bag and smiles. "Now Shenryu will be your important partner in here, he originally came from this dimension." The Ruler continues and Rage nods looking around saying. "I think I'll find my way around here." The Ruler nods and disappears. Rage sighs and drops the bag as Shenryu jumps out to land on it. Rage looks into the sky and feels the sun burn on his skin as he takes out his jacket and shirt keeping his tshirt on.

Wandering through the wasteland Rage sighs feeling the sun on his back never having felt like this before. Suddenly he shouts. "Ah **damnit!** I can't take this **heat** anymore!!" Hikari appears out of his Kenryu and looks at Rage being annoyed. "Rage-sama, are you feeling alright?" Rage starts twitching his eyebrow and shouts. "Do I **look** fine to you?!!" Hikari moves back as suddenly Kage's voice is heard. "Damnit **both** of you **shut** the hell up, I'm trying to **sleep** here." Rage snaps and starts swinging the Kenryu no Kage around hearing Kage scream. Shenryu starts squeeking loudly as Kage suddenly appears out of her Kenryu and shouts at Rage. "**Why** the hell are you doing **that**?!!" Rage ignores her and continues with walking. Hikari and Kage follow Rage as he walks drinking some water.

After a while Rage turns and sees a horse as it stops next to him, Rage looks and sees a man on the horse tapping his hat and says. "Going somewhere kid?" Rage looks at the guy and says. "Who gives **you** the right to call me a kid you **punk**." The man looks at Rage and starts laughing. "Hahaha, I just met you and I already like you. So **where** you going?" He asks, Rage just points towards the direction he was walking. "Somewhere over there... I guess." The man looks at the direction and says. "Heading for **Kazuki** town?" Rage shrugs and suddenly gets a sweatdrop seeing Kage and Hikari starting to poke the man's face. The man sees Hikari and Kage and gets scared running off with his horse. Rage waves as the man disappears out of sight, Kage sighs and says. "People are chicken of us that really sucks." Rage then says softly. "Anyone would be scared of **your** face." Kage looks at Rage and asks. "Did **you** just say something?" Rage shakes his head and walks further.

Rage finally arrives at Kazuki Town, he looks and sees two people standing there rubbing their hands and say at the same time. "How can we help you sir?" Rage walks past them ignoring them. They turn and one of them shouts. "Hey you! **Don't** ignore us!" Rage stops and looks at them and chases them shouting. "Get here so I can **kick** your asses!!" After a while chasing Rage gives up and walks into town with people looking at him. "Hello dear man, would you like to buy some fruit?" Someone suddenly says Rage looks and and refuses and walks further. He sees a restaurant and walks into it, he looks around and sees some rough looking people glare at him as he walks further in and sits at the bar. The barkeeper comes by and says. "**What** will it be?" Rage puts some money on the bar and says. "I want food and something to drink." The barkeeper looks at the money and says. "I'm sorry but we **don't** accept his kind of money in here. Are you perhaps out of country?" Rage smiles abit and says. "You **can** say that." Suddenly the door flies open and a big man walks in no one bothers to look at him, the barkeeper whispers to Rage. "You should better move away, it's someone's **favorite** spot.." Rage looks at him and says. "Like who?" "It's a bad guy with a high **bounty** on his head." The barkeeper whispers. The big man stands behind Rage and says. "**Who** is sitting on **my** spot?" Rage isn't responding as he still wanted something ordered. The man gets annoyed and grabs Rage's shoulder and says. "Hey **kid**, get out of the seat if you **value** your life." Rage moves his hand to the mans arm and says without moving further. "If you value **your** arm, don't call me **kid** again." The man keeps his hand on Rage's shoulder and starts laughing looking around as everyone starts laughing aswell. The man then says. "Kid you're a **real** joker." Suddenly a snap is heard and the man looks at his arm twisted and shouts in pain and attempts to hit Rage with his other arm. The fist is caught by Rage's tail and also snapped, instantly Rage's tail hits the man in his stomach and hits him on the back of the head. Everyone sees Rage's tail and run away as some people shout out monster.

The barkeeper returns with the food and only sees Rage at the bar and no one in the stores. The barkeeper gives Rage his food and asks. "**What** happend to the criminal and everyone else." Rage points to the floor, the barkeeper looks over the bar and sees the criminal knocked out with broken arms on the ground and looks back at Rage. "What happend?" He asks, Rage is eating and says with a smile. "I warned him **not** to call me kid." The barkeeper looks at Rage stunned and says. "**What** the hell have **you** been eating to beat up such a dangerous person?" Rage doesn't bother to answer it as he eats and suddenly asks. "Say, I heard people talk about humans with **tails**, what's up with that?" The barkeeper slams the bar and shouts. "You **never** have heard of the **full moon beasts**?!!" Rage shakes his head and asks. "What **are** those beasts then?" The barkeeper then says. "Well we never **tell** this to young people but since you're pretty **strong** I'll tell as a warning." He gets more food for Rage first and then continues. "I have never seen **them** myself but I heard alot about them. The full moon beasts are normal humans like you.. well just people that live here. But when it's full moon they change into **huge** giant monsters with bloodred eyes and destroy **everything** in their path." Rage is finished eating and stands up. "Ehmmm... Excuse me but you **forgot** to pay the bill." The barkeeper says, Rage turns and says. "You can use the money you get for this guy's bounty." He turns and walks away as the barkeeper thanking him, Rage raises his hand as he leaves the restaurant.

Rage walks outside again as Kage suddenly says. "Sounds like a **Saiya-jin** if you ask me." "How do you **know** that Kage-chan?" Hikari asks as Rage suddenly says. "She's right, humans with tails, changing at full moon, mass destruction... It **all** points back to Saiya-jins." Rage ends up at a square and sees alot of people. He walks to it and asks to someone. "What is going on here?" A guy turns his head and says. "The mayor of the town is speaking about what he has recieved from other towns." Rage nods and looks around and sees a statue and jumps on it standing on the head of it, he sees a guy stand on a sort of stage and starts listening. "... And now to the last thing we recieved, from the town **Kosenjou** they were able to catch the last of the full moon beasts. The others have never shown themselves for quite a long time, they wanted to see if it was temporary or not before giving out information. The full moon beast will be offered to the sun, the ceremony will be within a week..." Rage has heard enough and jumps off the statue and walks through town until he hears alot of screaming from the square. He turns and runs back seeing everyone run in panic as a giant rock monster has some people in his hands and shouts out. "Rock monster huh?" Rage says and dashes at the monster and when he is in range, Rage jumps towards him and throws a punch into his face and jumps back waiting for something to happen. The rock monster froze after the punch Rage threw, the rock monster starts to move again as Rage looks annoyed and says. "Tcch, no effect huh.. Well then I guess it's up to you **Hikari**." Rage drops his back and grabs Kenryu no Hi and dodges the rock monster's attack and thursts the Kenryu into the head of the rock monster making it crack open and fall into pieces. Rage puts the Kenryu no Hi back into it's sheath and grabs his bag again seeing the townspeople walk back. Rage leaves leaving the townspeople in a mystery behind who saved them.

Rage walks through the wasteland again as Kage appears out of her Kenryu and asks. "So **why** didn't you stay to recieve all the glory?" She smiles evily abit as Rage replies. "Yeah, i'd say 'No problem it's my job by the way I'm half full moon beast' as if they'd let me stay and throw a party." He walks further and sees alot of animals and monsters run around. At night Rage is sitting at a campfire eating a dead animal, both Hikari and Kage appear now and sit next to him. "Are you heading to Kosenjou town?" Hikari asks as Rage nods to it and takes an bite from his food. Kage crosses her arms and says while looking at the sky. "The stars are nice tonight aren't they." Rage looks at them and nods as Hikari slaps his knee shouting. "**What** are you? Bunch of old **farts**?!!" Rage looks at Hikari as he looks back seeing behind Rage Kage going into a fury as her eyes turn red. Hikari shoots away as Kage follows him hearing screaming far away and Rage just keeps sitting there eating his food.

Day has arrived as Rage is on the road again suddenly he gets hit with paper against his face and grabs it. "900th Annual fighters tournament. In Yamato town, the main prize is 12 million kanzu.." Rage reads and grabs it tightly into his hand smiling. "I can use the money to eat and I can have some **fun**." Rage says with a bigger smile on his face. He starts running fast wanting to fight.

Reaching the town he sees guards stand at the entrance. "Who goes there?" One of the guards says, Rage stops and shows the paper saying. "I have come for the tournament." The guards laughs and says. "Aren't you abit **too** young? Only mature people have entered the tournament." Rage smirks and says. "I **don't** care, i've come to collect the main prize." Both the guards start laughing out loud and the other one says. "Don't **whine** if you get beaten, you know what. I'm off duty when the tournament starts. I'll watch how **far** you will go, even better I'll place a bet with you." Rage crosses his arms and asks. "What kind of bet will it be then?" "My wife has a job as making outfits for warriors, if you win i'll tell her to make one for you for free. If you lose... Hmmmm." The guard says and starts looking at Rage inspecting him and continues. "If you lose give us your **swords**." Rage smirks and says. "Are you **sure** you are able to carry my blades?" The guard nods and Rage moves his hand towards the guard as he grabs his hand agreeing to the deal. Rage walks into town and after a while the guard starts to laugh out loud as the other asks. "What's **so** funny?" The first guard then says. "He doesn't know **Jaban-sama** is participating." "Oh? The general is? I **suddenly** feel sorry for the kid." The guard replies and also starts laughing.

Rage is further in town and gets abit annoyed because he still could hear the guard's convorsation. He looks around and sees the tournament and heads to sign up, the man that signs in everyone suddenly says. "That will be **4000** kanzu sign up money." Rage stands there whited out and suddenly slams the table shouting. "What the hell is **that** kind of crap?!" The man says. "Hmmm how about if you leave one of your swords behind as payment if you are able to pay the money you will get it back." Rage nods and takes out his Kenryu no Kage and throws it into the ground and enters the tournament.

For Rage the preliminaries were too easy, he was able to place himself in the semifinals. The referee shouts out through a megaphone. "Alright!!! It's time for the **semifinals**!! We got the axe-wielding **Don Pan** in the first match against our general **Jaban-sama**!!!" Jaban looks like an avarage man holding a spear, Don is a huge guy holding a giant axe. "Everyone ready? **Fight**!!!" The referee shouts from a distance, Jaban spins his spear and stands ready as Don raises his axe and slashes it at Jaban but he jumps up and lands on the axe moving with it. Instantly Jaban leaps at Don and thrusts the end of his spear agaisnt his neck knocking him out. The referee checks Don and sees him knocked out and turns to the crowd and shouts. "The winner is Jaban-sama by a **knock out**!!!" The crowd goes wild as alot of fans shout even louder.

After a long while as people move Don away with much trouble, the referee goes back to the stage again and shouts. "Sorry to keep you waiting everyone, we will continue to the **final** round of the semifinals!! In this round the mysterious kunoichi (translaton: female ninja) **Karai** fights against the unknown newcomer **Rage**!!" Rage looks at Karai as she looks back with a smirk. "Ready? **Fight**!!" The referee shouts, Karai jumps into the sky and throws shurikens (Translate: Those ninja stars) at Rage. He jumps away and dashes at Karai wanting to throw a punch but she holds her kunai pointed at his fist. Rage shoots back and stands ready to charge at her again. Karai makes a fist and holds two fingers up and moves her other arm back making a giant shuriken appear with a poof of smoke appearing. "This is it young one, you **will** lose right now!" Karai shouts and throws the shuriken at Rage, he sees the shuriken fly at him with high speed. He grabs his Kenryu and turns it into a katana. He holds it down and moves abit back closing his eyes. "**Taijuu Kiritsukeru no Ryu**." (translation: Multiple Dragon Slash) Rage says as he suddenly is past the shuriken on one knee and the Kenryu pointed up. The shuriken falls down into pieces Karai shoots away throwing more kunai's at Rage, Rage deflects them and shoots at Karai passing her and hits her stomach. She falls knock out on the ground. "**Another** knock out!! Winner is Rage!!" Rage just stands there as the crowd shout in excitement.

It's time for the finals, the battle between Jaban and Rage. They look at each other with confidence, Jaban grabs his spear more tightly and says. "This is the first time a young person has ever reached this far, the weirdest is up until the semifinals you didn't **even** use your weapon." "I am specialized in hand-to-hand combat, I only use my weapon in tough situations, since lately though." Rage replies, the referee then says. "Everyone ready?" Rage and Jaban both set ready to fight. "**Fight**!!!" The referee shouts, Jaban starts spinning his spear and moves slowly towards Rage. Rage isn't going to use his Kenryu yet as he runs at Jaban, Jaban smirks and softly says. "Foolish." He suddenly moves his spear horizontal hitting Rage against his face, Rage flies away but catches his grip on the ground and smirks. "Not bad, guess I should stop playing around." Rage stands up and starts building up his chi, Jaban smirks and spins his spear and hits it into the ground building up his chi aswell. Rage takes out his Kenryu and says. "This sword is really special did you know that?" "Hehehe, and in **what** way is it special?" Jaban says with a smirk, Rage points his Kenryu at the spear and says. "It can copy." The Kenryu slowly transforms into a spear. Jaban smirks and dashes at Rage shouting. "Interesting! I wonder who will win!!" Rage just stands there and says. "Sorry... You lose." Jaban reaches Rage but his spear suddenly breaks as the bottom side of Rage's Kenryu hits Jaben in the stomach sending him out of the ring.

"The winner is the newcomer **Rage**!!!" The crowd goes even wilder as the fans are disappointed, Jaben jumps back into the ring and walks towards Rage. "I see you got nasty tricks up your sleeve, not going full on me huh." Jaben says as he gives Rage a hand, Rage grabs his hand and shakes replying. "Well it was more of a sudden power boost." Rage recieves his price and leaves the ring heading to the outisde to pick up Kage. "Aaaaaaaaaaah it's a ghost!!!" Someone shouts and runs away, loud screaming is heard. Rage moves closer and suddenly hears. "I'm going to **kill** him!!!" Rage sighs and walks outside seeing no one excpet an angry Kage. "How about stop shouting, you're scaring everyone away." Kage looks at Rage with burning eyes. "Why the hell did you leave **me** behind?!" She shouts, Rage sighs and says. "You were the best choice to guard the outside if anything might've happend." Kage cools off and says. "Really?" Rage nods and grabs the Kenryu no Kage and puts it back into the other sheath. Someone suddenly runs out the building and shouts. "Hey **you**! Wait up!!" Rage turns and sees it's one of the guards. "Hey, sorry about thinking you were weak. You **sure** gave it to general Jaban-sama, I'll have to keep my promise." He says and walks away and Rage follows.

At the guard's house Rage told the guard's wife what she should make, Rage and the guard sit outside. "I haven't even told you my name. I'm **Blaze**, I already know yours." Blaze says. Rage looks at the sky and then asks. "I heard there will be a **sacrifice** in Kosenjou town.. When will it be?" "Huh? How do **you** know that? Ehhh If i'm correct within a **few** days." Blaze replies. Rage then asks. "What kind of **person** is that full moon beast?" Blaze scratches his head and says. "Well I don't know but I heard it was a little girl.. It's strange how **she** can be such a monster." Rage stands up and opens the windows asking. "Is the suit ready?" Blaze's wife stands up and nods. Rage enters the house and goes into a room to change clothes, Rage steps out the house seeing Blaze trying to lift up one of the Kenryu's as he suddenly stops. "Heh, I wanted to see how it felt, but those swords are **really** heavy." Blaze says, Rage grabs the Kenryu and lifts it up easily. "It's ok, these blades are legendary weapons that can only be carried by its owner." Blaze nods and says. "So their specialty is to copy other weapons huh?" Rage nods and then says. "Oh, I better have to go, I **need** to go to Kosenjou town." "Ok man take care of yourself, Kosenjou town is that direction." Blaze says and points. Rage moves towards the direction.

Rage is running on high speed, Kage appears and flies at the same speed. "Why in a hurry?" She asks, Rage replies with. "It's a little girl, she will get killed for something she **can't** control." Kage stays quiet and just returns to her Kenryu.

At Kosenjou town the townspeople are all wearing black cloaks hiding their faces. They all sing a strange song together sounding hollow and dark. They all slowly walk to the town's square as a giant statue holds a little girl. She keeps on crying shouting. "Let me go, I didn't do **anything** wrong!" Someone walks to her and slaps her. "Shut up you.. You **devil**!" The man shouts and turns to the crowd. "People of Kosenjou town it is **finally** time that we punish this monster that threatened our land!!" He shouts, the crowd shouts back in agreement. The man continues again. "This monster has been set up for a whole week to be mocked spit on and rotten food thrown on!! Now it will meet it's end by **us** superior beings the humans!!" The crowd shouts even louder now in agreement. Suddenly a shout is heard. "How **superior** are you?" Everyone turns and sees Rage stand there. "Boy, **what** do you seek here? Are you lost? Did you come to see the sacrifice?" The man says. Rage walks towards the man moving his tail. "He is one of **them**! Get him!" The man shouts at the sight of Rage's tail, everyone jumps at Rage. The little girl slowly opens her eyes seeing Rage walk into the crowd and she also notices his tail. She keeps her eyes wide open and sees Rage being attacked. Suddenly everyone flies away as chi flows around Rage. "**You** who call yourselves **superior** to kill a innocent little girl... **You** are **beasts** yourselves." Rage says as he walks towards the man as he hits some of the crowd away moving closer. The man starts to stress and looks around grabbing a sword and holds it on the little girl's throat. "One more step and she **will** die!!" The man shouts, Rage moves his head towards him meeting eyes and says. "I have seen **many** humans.. I am half myself but out of **all **of them you are the most **disgusting** of them all." Fear strikes upon the man after Rage's words and suddenly the sword flies away, the man blinks and sees Rage stand infront of him. "Step aside before I have to hurt you." Rage says and the man runs away.

"Why.. Did you help me?" The little girl asks as Rage starts releasing her, Rage looks at her and smiles. "You were being punished for no reason." He says and puts the girl down. She keeps looking at Rage as he looks back patting her. "How can I trust you?" She says. Rage looks at her and thinks. "_Poor girl, she lost her trust to everyone._" He stands up and says. "You're right.. How can you trust a complete stranger that just saved you, is it a trick or a trap?" The little girl keeps looking at Rage and thinks. "_Why.. Why did he go through the trouble to save me?_" Suddenly someone shouts. "You **monsters**! Do you really think you could get **away** easily?!!" Rage turns and sees the man having returned as someone else stands next to him. "I went through the trouble to catch that monster.. I thought I killed all the others at their most weak moment." The longer guy says. Rage turns and asks. "What do you mean with at their most weak moment?" The man starts laughing and says. "At full moon when they turn into those giant monster they will lose their powers for a **brief** moment when they change back." Rage looks at the man as the other one in the cloak says. "Tenka-sama, could you **please** get rid of them?" Tenka looks at the man and says. "You know it **will **cost you alot Mayor.. Especially that guy, he is very strong being able to defeat the **whole** town alone." The mayor nods and says. "Of course of course." Rage sighs, the little girl grabs Rage's pants tightly hiding behind him. Rage lowers himself to her height and pats her saying with a smile. "Don't be afraid.. I will protect you and take care of you." He stands up and walks towards Tenka.

"Hehehe, you have **alot** of guts, you monsters are nothing but trash that must die." Tenka says while laughing, Rage looks at Tenka and throws a slow punch. Tenka blocks it easily and says. "What kind of punch was **that**?" He moves Rage's hand away and punches him away, Rage skids back and smirks saying. "What kind of **tap** was that?" Tenka gets mad and grabs a sword and slashes it at Rage as he starts dodging it. The little girl watches Rage fight against Tenka, she looks to the side seeing the mayor grab her covering her mouth and says. "You **little** bitch, did you **really **think you were saved. You and that other **freak** will be killed, just like the rest of your family." The little girl starts crying and gets angry and bites the mayor. "Argh you **bitch**, you bit me!" The mayor shouts as the little girl slowly walks towards the mayor with eyes filled with anger. "Dead... **Mommy**.. **Daddy**.. I thought they went to find food." She says as she keeps closing in as the mayor falls and tries to crawl away saying. "N-n-no, please **don't** hurt me." The litle girl punches the mayor away and shouts in tears. "Why should **you** have the right to life?!!"

Tenka keeps attacking Rage with his sword. "You damn pest, stay still so I can **kill **you!." Tenka shouts, Rage laughs and says. "No thanks I prefer to stay alive, how about **you **going to sleep?" Tenka shouts. "Don't **fuck** around with me!!" Then he thrusts the sword towards Rage but he catches it with 2 fingers and breaks it. "Listen.. I never had the intention to fight, I just came here to take that girl with me that's all." Rage says as Tenka stays frozen. Rage continues. "I will let you live.. You just did this because you were paid to do it. You have skills, go **Yamato** town look for **Jaban-san** or **Blaze-san**. I bet they will help you." Suddenly Rage hears shouts from behind him, he turns to see the little girl in a fury. Rage runs towards her as Tenka drops on his knees saying. "H-h-he broke.. My s-sword with t-t-two fingers.."

The little girl has grabbed the mayor's cloak and keeps on punching his face. "Why... Why did you **kill** Mommy and Daddy?!!" She shouts as more tears stream down her face, when she throws another punch it gets caught. She looks and sees Rage stand there. "Enough, he **had** his punishment." He says as the little girl lets the mayor go and cries while holding Rage. The mayor slowly moves away not feeling his face anymore and grabs a sword and stands shouting. "Go to **hell** you monsters!!!" He wants to strike down the sword but feels a punch in his stomach as he falls down. Rage stands up and takes the girl with him to Yamoto town.

After reaching Yamoto town Rage meets Blaze at the entrance. "Ah Rage-sama, you have returned.. But **who's** the little girl?" Rage looks at Blaze clearly seeing a wound on his head. "Blaze-san... I need to talk to you.." Rage says, Blaze nods and says to the other guard. "Keep watch alone I will be back later." The guard nods.

At Blaze's house, Blaze's wife threats Rage's wound. "So tell me what you wanted to talk about." Blaze says, suddenly someone knocks on the door before Rage could reply. Blaze opens the door and sees Jaben. "Ah, Jaben-sama w-what a surprise." Blaze says in a surprise, Jaben then says. "Blaze.. I heard that tournament champion is in here with you." Blaze looks into the house and back and says. "Yeah he is in here." He lets Jaben enter. Rage looks at the little girl sleeping and turns his head seeing Jaben. "Hey Jaben-san, great timing I wanted to talk to you aswell." Jaben nods and sits down on a chair. "As you all known Kosenjou town has been plagued by full moon beasts... I know you won't believe it... But they are people from an other dimension, I am like them but only half.." Jaben keeps looking at rage and Blaze stands there in a bigger surprise. "Hmmm, that might explain the power you have shown me in our match." Rage then starts explaining that the full moon beasts are actually called Saiya-jins, when they transform they can't control themselves as they rampage. After listening to Rage's story Jaben then asks. "Tell me... Do you change into those things you call **Oozaru**?" Rage replies with. "I can only transform when I look directly into the full moon, the last time I saw the full moon was when I was only 6 years old." Blaze then asks. "Why did you went to Kosenjou town then?" Rage looks at the little girl and says. "When I heard there was one surviver and as last also a little girl, I had to save her and bring her back with me when I am done in this world." "What are you **seeking** in our world, Rage?" Jaben asks. "I have been cursed causing to lose all my powers, and I can only regain them by getting rid of the curse." Rage explains, Jaben stands up and crosses his arms and says. "I finally understand everything... To get rid of that curse you'll have to travel to Tsukimono town. It's really hard to find but it's located near the mountains with a giant waterfall." Rage smiles and says. "Thanks Jaben-san, when I was in Kosenjou town for some reason I started to hate humans abit. But seeing how you and Blaze-san still want to help me still knowing I'm something monstrous makes me feel good." Blaze's wife walks in and says. "I made some new clothes for the little girl, when she wakes up I'll take her to a bath and feed her." Rage thanks her and Blaze then says. "How about **we** celebrate on our friendship?" Jaben starts laughing and says. "Good idea Blaze." "I'll pay.. I made you **all** go through alot of trouble." Rage says, Blaze and Jaben both start laughing.

After returning from their celebration they see the little girl run towards Rage and grab his pants again. "Rage-sama she already feels attached to you." Blaze says while laughing as Rage smiles. Blaze's wife stands at the front door and waves as everyone comes closer. "The sweet girl really enjoyed my food, I'm glad when people enjoy my food." She says with a smile. Rage smiles and says. "Thank you all for the support, I'll be taking my stuff and I will head out then." The little girl then asks. "Nii-chan **where** are we going?" Rage looks to her and says. "We are going to **Tsukimono** town, I have some business to do there." The little girl nods with a smile and Jaben then asks. "Hmmm, do you have a **name**, little girl?" She shakes her head, Blaze sighs and says. "Such a cute little girl and no name.. Rage-sama how about **you** giving her a name?" Rage shocks and says. "Eh?! Me? Ehhh... Well what do you think of **Taki**?" She smiles and says. "I like it." Taki says. Rage then looks at Jaben and says. "Jaben-san, I met a man at Kosenjou town. He has great skills but so far he used them for the bad, I told him he can ask you for help. Perhaps you can take him into your army." Jaben nods and says. "Very well, I will see what he can do when we meet."

Rage and Taki walk through the entrance of the town and turn to wake to Jaben, Blaze and his wife. As they walk further into the wasteland, Kage suddenly appears with Hikari both looking at Taki. "Eeeh, what a **cute** little girl. She will return with us to the others when were done?" Hikari asks, Rage nods and Taki tries to hide behind Rage. "Look she's shy, stop looking at her like **that **Hikari." Kage says with a laugh, then Kage notices Taki's tail and asks to Rage. "What **color** tails do Saiya-jins have Rage-sama?" Rage replies with. "We all have **brown** tails, why do you ask?" Kage points at Taki's tail and says. "Her tail is **black**." Rage stops and then looks at Taki's tail and says. "Hey you're right, Taki did your parent **also** had black tails?" Taki holds her tail and says. "N-no.. Only I have a black tail.. The other made **fun** of me about it." Hikari looks and says. "A black tail.. How **creepy**." Kage closes her eyes and hits Hikari on the head saying. "How about you stop being so mean, you're the '**good**' guy after all." Taki starts laughing seeing Hikari getting hit by Kage. Rage lifts up Taki and puts her on his shoulders and says. "Taki, from now on you're part of our family. When something happens to you we will protect you." Hikari nods slowly while holding his head as Kage says. "We females have to stick together so if Rage-sama doesn't know something just **ask** me." "Thank you **Kage** onee-chan." Taki says. Shenryu yawns as he pops his head out the bag and sees taki there and jumps towards her landing on her shoulder. He squeeks happily as Taki giggles and pets him. They all head to search for a curselifter in Tsukimono town.

The new meber is named Taki, Rage already made friends on his first trip in this new dimension. What will happen next? Find out in the next story of the Curser Arc!!!!!

**To be Continued!!!**


End file.
